utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rid
Rid (りど) is an who started in late 2011. He has a soft voice which suits acoustic versions of songs. He is good at singing sad songs, but he can also use strong and powerful voice. His most popular upload is his cover of Kenshi Yonezu's "Vivi -acoustic ver-" which has over 44,000 views at the end of 2015. He often holds lives on twitcasting to talk with his fans and sing by request of the listeners. He also use niconico namahousous, but to broadcast himself playing A.V.A. more than to sing. He is a good friend of Rio, as they're doing collabs together as りどう (Ridou), hold lives together on twitcasting, have concert together, and often hang out together. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # START (Released on June 03, 2015) Collaborations Unit * Rido (りどぅー) with Rio List of Covered Songs (2011.12.16) # "Babylon" (2012.01.13) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.04.06) (Not in Mylist) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.11) (Not in Mylist) # "Irony" (20.06.24) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Gaaru" (Easy-going Forest Girl) (2012.07.29) (Not in Mylist) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.08.13) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (End of Summer, Beginning of Love) (2012.09.03)(Not in Mylist) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.09.05) (Not in Mylist) # "Umbrella" (2012.09.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Toppling) (2012.10.11) # "TEROMERE no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) (2012.10.26) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Stars' Song) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.12.11) # "GLIDE" (2013.01.13) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2013.01.22) # "Hitori no Kimi to Hitori no Boku ni" (2013.01.27) (Not in Mylist) # "Toys" (2013.01.31) # "Boku no Shoumei" (2013.02.07) # "Yankee Boy Yankee Girl" (2013.03.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Koi to Byounetsu" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.04.17) # "Jewel" (2013.05.22) # "Sora mo You" (The Look of the Sky) feat. Rid and Solar (2013.05.26) # "Hi Jitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (The Non-Existent Boy Can't Sleep) (2013.06.09) # "Kiss" (2013.07.08) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Baloney Speaker) (2013.10.02) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.25) # "Melancholic" (2013.11.25) # "Donut Hole" (2013.12.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (Outwards and Inwards) (2013.12.17) # "Haito Atoriesta nite" (In The Ruined City, Ateliesta) Feat. Rid and Ayan (2013.12.24) # "vivi" -Acoustic ver.- (2014.02.02) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (Confession Rival Declaration) (2014.02.16) # "Cantarella" -Piano Arrange- feat. Rio and Rid (2014.02.17) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.07.04) # "Irony" (2015.04.28) # "Ai no Uta" (Song of Love) (2015.05.10) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.07.06) # "Aira" (2015.07.09) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (2015.07.18) # "Matryoshka" feat. Rio and Rid (2015.08.23) # "Ao" (Blue) feat. Rio and Rid (2015.09.30) (Not in Mylist) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Rio and Rid (2015.11.04) (Not in Mylist) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2015.11.22) # "Ojama Mushi" (Stickybug) feat. Rio and Rid (2015.1.16) # "Eh? Aa, Sou" feat. Rio and Rid (2015.12.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. Aimiya Zero, Ajikko, Kanade, sakuya., Shiyun, Zero, HaRuK@, Mirei, Rid and RYO (2016.02.07) # "Sekai wo Kowashite iru" (Terminating the World) feat. Rio and Rid (2016.02.25) }} Discography Gallery |Haito Atoriesta Nite Rid-Ayan.png|Ayan (left) and Rid (right) as seen in "Haito Atoriesta Nite" |Rid RL.jpg|Rid (real life) worked as Nicobar waitor, as seen in his Twitter |Rid RL Halloween2015.jpg|Rid in real life, as seen in his Twitter on 2015 Halloween |RidRio Halloween 2015.jpg|Rid (left) and Rio (right) real life photo on 2015 Halloween |RioRid MrsPumpkin.png|Rio (left) and Rid (right) as seen in "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" |Rid ojamamushi.png|Rid as seen in "Ojama Mushi" |Rid twicast.png|Rid as seen in his TwitCasting Illust. by Kumanoko Bannya |Ridttyo.png|Rid as seen in his Twitter icon Illust. by maro |Rid by zenzenxx.jpg|Rid as seen in his Twitter icon Illust. by Satou (砂糖) |Niconico Valentine.png|Mirei, Ajikko, Shiyun, Kanade, Zero, Aimiya Zero, sakuya., HaRuK@, Rid and RYO Illust. by Vallon (ばろん) |Rid by Minato.png|Rid as seen on twitter Illust. by Minato (湊) }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Twitcasting * Blog * Instragram * Line QR Code